


Bliss

by TheIrishNeko



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Emotions, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8578732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIrishNeko/pseuds/TheIrishNeko
Summary: ** Contains Spoilers from episode 7 **Victor's POV at the end of Yuri's performance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Yuri!!! On Ice. I just really wanted Victor's POV

I watched him gracefully move over the solid water. The crisp air pierced my cheeks and nose. The frost quickly melted as I hid my head in my hands. The performance was ending and I had to hide my face from blushing. Yuri had surprised me once again, this time taking my breath away and warming my heart. My cheeks were burning, heart ready to burst. The music ended and the crowd cheered. I looked up to see the man posed perfectly.

I wanted to run towards him and I did. In my mind, the moments from before his turn flashed in my mind:

_I had shattered him. Tears ran down his cheeks. I hesitated, not sure how to comfort him. Before me he cried how he felt. Yuri thought I was going to quit if he didn’t live up to my expectations. But I wasn’t going to quit. I chose to do this._

_“I’m not good with people crying in front of me, I don’t know what I should do. Should I kiss you or something?” I said aloud, questioning what I should do._

_His answer is what shocked me, but I only showed my true shock at the end._

_“No, just have more faith than I do that I’ll win, you don’t have to say anything, just stand by me!_  

_The memory of the video I saw that made me come here was what shocked me. He was partially quoting the song he copied that moved me so much to train him. I really did mean a lot to him. He didn’t want to disappoint me. I was never going to leave him. I had no intention._

The scene flashed over and over in my mind. He began to skate towards me, ready to leap for another hug. I had other plans. I stopped right at the barrier opening. Smile spread. He raced towards me, skates cutting the ice in desperate motions.

“Victor!” He called to me. “I did great right?”

I looked up to face him, flipping my hair out of my face in the process. Seeing my smile, he came at me, with arms open, smile wide on his face. I leapt towards him, my own arms opening. Just as I caught him in the small moment, I connected our lips together, holding the back of his head. He tensed up as we began our crash onto the ice, but it only lasted a second.

Our bodies hit the ice, ending our moment in a hug. I sat up a little to see the red cheeks, big round eyes, and loving smile. He did enjoy it. His arms were wrapped around me and rested on my back. His warmth from the dance and from our sudden rush of emotion collided. I was proud of him and loved him for it.

“This was the only thing I could think of,” I looked at him, his eyes still full of breathless words, “to surprise you more than you’ve surprised me.” I confessed.

He relaxed further into my embrace, both of us now blushing harder. He smiled, his soft brown gaze, mixing with mine. His nervousness was definitely nowhere in sight. I was his light in his success. No wonder he was upset earlier.

“Really?” He asked, voice full of love and compassion.

He knew I was proud of him, knew that I was in his heart and mind, there, waiting for him. Just being on the ice in front of the world, crowd cheering for us and what might happen next. We were more than coach and trainee now. But in this moment, and this moment alone, it was nothing but pure bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like! I screamed at the kiss.


End file.
